Sonic's love ritual
by Starkiller2004
Summary: Amy catches breast cancer, at the exact date Sonic was finally going to admit his feelings, he gets therebut... he was too slow... she sadly passes away. 5 months later, Sonic remembers a sacred ritual to bring back a loved one, but the dangers are extreme. Will Sonic have to go-on life without Amy Rose, or will he bring himself and his pink lover back to the realm of the living...


Sonic's love ritual...

Sonic the hedgehog wept in despair and agony, his eyes had swollen he was crying that much. His heart felt like it had been cut into a million different pieces, you see, he has been like this for the past 5 months, after...

_Flashback_...

"Amy are you in there?" He gained no response; he slowly approached the pink door, his hands quivering with fear and excitement, the pink rose had always been there for him no-matter how rough things had been for him, now it was his time to return the favour, his quills shook and his heart skipped a beat... he entered. He was at the on and only Amy Rose's house.

He tried his hardest to find Amy but couldn't. His emerald orbs caught glimpse of a piece of paper on her favourite table, he approached and what he read made him regret existence. '_Faker, I and Amy are at the hospital; Amy has recently caught breast cancer and is being treated to. Hurry! She might not have much time to go, when I found her she was too weak to get up and she was clutching herself. See you soon... Shadow'_

He dropped it and ran to the hospital, he saw Shadow in the lobby and practically screamed dwon his ear "WHERE IS SHE?!" He gripped shadow's collarbone as if his life depended on it, he pointed to the door on his right, he dropped the black and crimson hedgehog and entered the room, he saw her awake and he ran over to her, he gently pressed his lips against her own and held her in a gentle embrace and pulled away, "Amy Rose, I love you! I always have, you were so beautiful I was at a loss for words and ran away every time because I thought you were going to batter me with the hammer for running the previous time."

Amy smiled and nodded, her eyes welled up with tears and joy "I've been waiting to hear those words for 10 years. It's just a little too late; as I... speak more I... lose my pulse... I'm sorry...Sonic..." The pulse sensor went from quiet beeps to a loud line of 'beeeeeeeeeeeeep', her eyes closed as she drew her last breath. "No...No!" He sobbed and Shadow told a nurse about the loss of another patient, she quickly rushed to the room.

_End of flashback..._

Suddenly he remembered something he found, he frantically searched for a notepad he found it and headed towards the graveyard that his precious rose was buried in, he took the bracelet that Amy once wore, his most valued item.

He took off to the graveyard. He found the tombstone he was looking for and fell to the ground. He buried the ring a few feet over the coffin, he swiped his wrist with a penknife and let it bleed over into the soil, he buried it and his emerald eyes were now completely gray, as if his loved one's death had took all the life from his once energetic self.

He picked up a small handful of dirt form the plot, and swallowed it whole, he shivered form the taste, but if he wanted Amy back, he had to, he had to follow all the steps for the revival ritual and, if done correctly, should be able to return his pink loved one to the realm of the living. His once gloved hand was now bare, it had several cut marks on it from whenever he wanted to relieve some stress, by this I mean stand in the bathtub and cut off his own flesh, letting the blood and the cobalt flesh slowly slither down the hole, like a coin falling through the sewer gate on the pavement, the pain was nothing compared to his inside agony.

He slowly stripped until he was no longer wearing his trademarks shoes and his white socks, Tails was watching from afar, he smiled watching his 'big brother' performing a myth of how to bring back a loved one. The cobalt hedgehog dropped to his knees and fell asleep upon the cold, filthy soil.

He was lucky enough to get to the next step, he wasn't where he had left off, he stood in front of the tall, metal gate, the colours looked like they had been de-saturated and a lack of colour was also in the dusty, old cemetery, knowing he may be able to bring back his little rose, his eyes returned to their natural state, aswell as his ears stood up straight again.

There were people aimlessly wondering the graveyard, the shades of failed rituals. He stepped through each one, avoiding their touch, they craved one thing above all else, life, and they would do anything to have it back. He found his pink rose hiding behind a bush, terrified of the scene before her; he gently called out her name from afar. "Amy Rose..." He spoke softly, seconds later, he got the reply he so desperately wanted, her pink bangs have been swept left and right. "Sonic...?" She spoke, easily catching his attention; everything was going as planned...

"What was the one thing you hated in life...? Amy Rose"

"Shadow..." She answered sweetly, it sounded like a legitimate answer as she had always hated Shadow pushing and kicking Sonic around, soon even hating the hedgehog himself, not just what he did to Sonic... He gently took her quivering hand, it was cold, almost like grasping solid ice in nothing but your bare hand, his fingers felt numb, but he didn't let go... he couldn't it wasn't an option. He quickly prayed that he wasn't wrong about the answer; if he was well... he would be replacing Amy as a shade himself.

He led her to the gate, all the while clutching her hand and avoiding the shades of the failed rituals, his movement was quick and agile, his pace quickening every few seconds, only to start getting slower seconds later, her jade orbs quivered with fear, her bangs and ears drooped and she found herself enjoying Sonic's touch, the rush of life felt so good, yet if he let go, she would want to take all the life force form him, because of her gaining that rush of life and losing it ever so quickly... the reason why she would want to take it from him, even though he was helping return to the realm of the living...

They eventually reached the gate, stepping through it, barely an inch out of the gate, he had tears streaming down his cheeks, joy, despair, anger, comfort, all mixed together in an unbearable pain and comfort... was joy the right emotion... was depress the right emotion? You couldn't simply put it in words; only description could match the pain and joy he was feeling.

He and his pink lover had returned to the realm of the living, still clutching each other's hand.

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, she spoke again, "Well...well...well... Looks like someone was willing to take the risk of ending up in that cemetery for ever just for a special someone..." She giggled and Sonic rubbed her chest, making her moan in ecstasy. She gently pulled him closer and kissed back with more passion, he smiled and cried with joy, "Never, ever leave me Amy, please... please don't leave again, I can't take the pain. I barely managed to go-on after you died! Ever so close to plunging a knife into my chest, or shoot myself in the head from Shadow's pistol!" His eyes shining from the moisture of his tears, she slowly put herself in her arms, he carried her to the nearest hotel, they never stayed in one place too long, every time Death was getting near, small pieces of her pink flesh fell off, Sonic noticed, paying for their stay and moved somewhere else.

She and he going back to the realm of the dead was a risk he wasn't going to risk, Death hates to be cheated, they eventually produced an offspring and traits of HER mother and father were easily shown.

She was a beautiful hedgehog, her violet fur stood out from her parents, her tail was the same color as her fathers and had a pink tip and her eyes were the same shade of green as her parents, she grew and grew until, she too had continued the hedgehog family, producing an offspring with her mate and husband. This cycle went on and on and on... the hedgehog family for generations went on, surviving the next hundreds of thousands years...

A/N So... I was watching CreepsMcPasta's 'If you lost a loved one' video and this idea sprang into mind and I eventually wrote it about a week later and here we are now. My intention is to not make anymore chapters but if I get enough requests I will do a sequel or another chapter... hope you enjoyed 'Sonic's love ritual'.


End file.
